Nashi Dragneel
Nashi Dragneel is a mage in Fairy Tail, daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. She is a Fire Dragon Slayer, but uses the hybrid magic Sun Dragon Slaying. Appearance Nashi has brown eyes with long messy pink hair that reaches past her shoulders. She generally keeps it down, but will occasionally put it up in a ponytail. She is your mom buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on her right shoulder, mimicking her father's placement. The mark is pink that is matching her hair. Nashi has a limited wardrobe, wearing the same purple tank top and a small variety of different shirts with either a pair of shorts or a pair of jeans. She wears a leather jacket, depending on the temperature, but hardly allows herself to wear a dress or skirt. This is because of her very limited wardrobe, as she claims to have only 3 different tank tops and about 3 different pairs of shorts. Her mother is very distraught over this fact, but Nashi still refuses to borrow any of her mother's old wardrobe. She has a scar on her back, stretching from her right shoulder to her left hip. It was given to her by Gideon Fullbuster when she was young. Personality Nashi is much like her father in regards to her wild and ill-thought out behavior. She is powerful, confident, and knows what she's capable of. Thanks to her power boost in hybrid magic, she is much stronger than her other siblings and isn't exactly humble about it. While she isn't the type of person to degrade her siblings for not being as strong as her and will hold back when fighting them for their own sake, she doesn't hide the fact that she is in fact very strong. She's proud of her strength and strange abilities, willing to use them whenever it's convenient even if her siblings are made uncomfortable by this due to the trauma that comes with her new power's origins. Nashi is prone to look ahead rather than behind her, being welcome to change and not holding onto the past. Despite the trauma she's experienced in her past, she doesn't cling to it and allows herself to grow from it. She's thankful for the event overall, as it made her stronger and more mature, actually developing her friendship with Gideon. Nashi doesn't have many close friends, but to those who are she's incredibly reliant on. She makes fast friends with Marigold upon her arrival in Fairy Tail, instantly welcoming her into her own home when Marigold can't afford to stay at Fairy Hills. She is reliant on Marigold, being one of her only close female friends following the departure of her younger sister Layla. However, she is also very close to Gideon, and following his "death", she fell into depression and didn't reach out to any family or friends for some time. Recently, Nashi has opened herself up more, seeking new relationships and hoping to strengthen the ones she'd neglected, much like her relationship with her younger brother Jude. She takes it upon herself to train Jude for the Grand Magic Games, showing that she is actually a skilled leader as well as trainer, and shows tremendous pride as she watches Jude fight in the games. History Nashi is the first daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Her mother suffered from many complications, going into labor early and having many complications. When she was finally delivered, she was very cold and thought to not live long. However, Natsu managed to warm her with his own flames, allowing her to continue living as a healthy baby. She was named from the phrase "Om Nashi Me", which Lucy believed to mean "I will love you forever", Natsu, however, at first thought that Lucy was referring to the nashi pear. Growing up, she was rather violent with many of the other children in the guild, being one of the oldest in the batch. She had a strong distaste for Gideon, and fought often with him. She wasn't the strongest of the group, that title belonging to either Esmeralda or Xavier, but she remained ambitious and often wished she was. At the age of nine, Nashi was suddenly kidnapped by two men and disappeared for two weeks. The guild searched frantically but was unsuccessful in finding her. Two weeks passed, and she suddenly arrived but in a strange trance-like state. Her parents were unable to contain her, and as Liddan approached her, he was attacked and scarred in the front. It wasn't until Gideon approached and attacked Nashi was she pulled from her trance. His attack left a scar on her back Following the incident, Nashi's powers remained, making her much stronger than the young children around her. For this reason, she stopped getting into so many fights (as she didn't want to seriously hurt anyone) and began to develop a more friendly relationship with Gideon. As time passed, Gideon began to develop feelings for her, Nashi would soon feel the same. Nashi became an S class mage a few years later, becoming one of the youngest to ever obtain the S class title in Fairy Tail history (along with Erza and Mirajane). When she was 18, she moved out of the Dragneel home and into her own apartment, which happened to be the same one Lucy had in her youth. Nashi participated in the s class trials, fighting against the people in the trials including Liddan, Layla, and Gideon. The trials ended with Layla being almost killed by Liddan but still making S class. She and Xavier went on several missions across Fiore, and Nashi consistently wrote letters to Layla that she normally responded with one sentence responses. Nashi continued to write to her, nonetheless, despite Layla's persistent show of annoyance to her letters. Synopsis Marigold Arc In May, X817, Nashi travels with her family to the town of Fitlyn Ports for an S-class job. She and her younger brother were with their parents, Natsu and Lucy, as well as their exceed friends, Happy, Carla, and their son Malcon. After exiting the train, Liddan performs a surprise attack on his father, only to get a scolding for his immature behavior. Irritated, he and Malcon leave their party, going off into the small town. Nashi remained with her family, pursuing the man they had come to capture, Carson Bradley. After finding him run into a restaurant, they follow him into find Liddan had been there with Malcon. After explaining to him the scenario at hand, how Bradley is responsible for multiple rapes of girls during his time as Mayor. As Liddan then jumps out the window with Malcon. They later rejoin Liddan and Malcon with their new companion Marigold, who have successfully defeated Bradley. They decide to return back with Marigold to Magnolia, allowing her to join Fairy Tail with them. On the train ride back, Nashi invites Marigold to live with her if she can't find a place to stay. When they arrive, they introduce Marigold to many of the guild members, including Gideon Fullbuster. Relationships Family Natsu and Lucy Dragneel Nashi's parents Natsu and Lucy are very close to Nashi, thanks to their continued support of her pursuit of strength and power in magic. While Nashi was always closest to her father growing up, taking after his own image, Nashi remains reliant on her mother for guidance in difficult times. She does tend to bicker with her mother, as they have very different tastes in both style and behavior, but at the end of the day, she holds both of her parents very dearly. Liddan Dragneel Liddan is Nashi's immediately younger brother, only a bit over a year between the two. They've always been on good terms, despite Liddan being a bit of a crybaby when they were young, not appreciating Nashi's more rough way of playing. However, as he grew older, he began to aspire to be more like Nashi and their father, trying to become stronger and tougher in order to keep up with his excelling sister. Despite the small tension of jealousy between the two, they can still get along when working or just hanging out together. They still, however, aren't incredibly close. They don't confide in one another in times of need or confusion, and neither of them works to try and understand the other in times of crisis. Following Marigold's death and the loss of the memory of her, Liddan and Nashi only grew further apart until they hardly ever talked. Layla Dragneel Layla is Nashi's immediate younger sister, and the two share a bizarre relationship. Layla is several years younger than Nashi, but Layla always behaves like the more mature one. The two are complete opposites, Nashi being wreckless but friendly while Layla is orderly but at times cocky. They bicker mostly when together, clashing on most subjects. After Layla became an S-class mage, she left Fairy Tail with Xavier to work on jobs assigned by Laxus. Consistently, Nashi wrote letters to Layla to tell her all about what was happening in Fairy Tail. Despite Layla often writing short letters asking Nashi to stop or sending the letter back entirely with all her grammar mistakes highlighted, Nashi continued to write the letters, which Layla actually did, strangely, appreciate. When she returned from her jobs, she opened up to Nashi about her obsession with romance, specifically terrible romance novels and writing her own fiction. While Nashi was initially weirded out by her sister writing fiction about her nonexistent relationship with Gideon, she eventually came to accept it and even read her work providing critique. The two have actually grown quite close, despite being completely different, and confide in one another over their problems connecting with other people, something they each struggle with. Layla especially loves hearing about Nashi's relationship with Gideon and even tries giving advice that's mostly over the top and something she pulled from a romance novel. Jude Dragneel Nashi's formerly youngest brother, she didn't seem to pay much attention to him thanks to the significant age gap and annoying behavior of Jude. When she still lived in the house, Jude was always bugging her and his older siblings in attempts to get attention from them. They hardly paid any attention to him, which only caused him to act out more. When Jude met Molly, he stopped being so desperate for his siblings' attention and began to form his own identity. Liddan was the first to notice this and began appreciating him more, which later led Nashi doing the same. However, following Marigold's "death" and the loss of the memory of her, Liddan grew distant and Jude once again was left unnoticed by his brother, who he had grown to really admire. When the Grand Magic Games came around, and Sylvie pulled out due to her pregnancy, Nashi requested that Jude take her place. This shocked Jude, as the two weren't that close, just on good terms. However, she and Jude went to the old facility of the Brotherhood of Order, using the distorted spots of time to train and prepare for the games. They spent three months training, in what was only a week for the outside world. In that time, they grew closer and created a mentor and student relationship. Mavis, Igneel, and Luna The triplets are the youngest of Nashi's siblings and have had little interaction with Nashi other than babysitting. More than a few times Nashi has been forced into watching her three younger siblings so her parents can have a night off. Sometimes she has even been tricked. While she doesn't appreciate her parent's sneaky techniques to get her to watch the kids, she does like the kids themselves. Especially Mavis, as she keeps catching on fire and Nashi thinks it's funny. Trivia * Nashi has minimal clothing options, partially because her clothes need to be tailored to be fireproof, and she's too lazy to get any different clothes. * Nashi bought a dress once for a date with Gideon, but it caught fire by the end of the night, and she had to wear Gideon's coat with absolutely nothing else until she got home. * Nashi is actually closest to her sister Layla than any of her other siblings. While she and Liddan get along just fine, she relies more on Layla for emotional support or when she needs to talk something through. Despite the two of them constantly arguing and being very different, they're actually quite close. Even Layla relies on Nashi when conflicted over something. * Not most people's surprise, Nashi is actually quite an avid leader. She couched Jude prior to the Grand Magic Games and did a remarkable job motivating and training him. * Despite knowing only a few recipes, Nashi can cook all three of them very well. These meals are Pork Chops with Flaming Apricot Bourbon Sauce, Crème brûlée, and Shrimp Alfredo on the Rocks--she learned this for Gideon when she decided to fix him a homecooked meal for the first time.Other than these recipes, Nashi can hardly manage to cook rice without setting her kitchen on fire. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragneel Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Characters Category:Titan Category:Main Character Category:Titans